You Promised You'd Love Me Forever  One Shot
by 1D-ForeverAndEver
Summary: Three year ago I was I a relationship I wouldn't change for the world. I loved him, and I loved being able to call him mine. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life though. Falling in love with Liam James Payne. Liam One Shot. Enjoy and review!


**You Promised You'd Love Me Forever. One Shot.**

**Hi everyone. I had this idea whilst I was sitting in geography today so I thought I'd do a one shot. This story is set in late 2012 by the way. Anyways, enjoy! Xxxx**

Three year ago I was I a relationship I wouldn't change for the world. I loved him, and I loved being able to call him mine. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life though. Falling in love with Liam James Payne.

Today I was starting my new job at SYNCO Music Company. I was working for Simon Cowell as his PA. I was really excited because I had always wanted to work in the music industry. I as only 19 and I was really pleased that I got in at such a young age. I was on my way to work; I was to meet him at the recording offices. I walked up to the front desk and showed her my pass that I had been sent through the post and she pointed me in the direction of where I could find Simon. After about 20 minutes of searching for him I came across a room with 'Simon Cowell' on a plaque on the door. I knocked and heard a faint acknowledgement so I entered.

"Erm, hello. I'm Harriet Woodwall. I'm your new PA." I said, holding out my hand.

"Welcome Harriet." He said shaking my hand "Firstly I would like you to go and fetch me a coffee if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure" I said smiling.

Walking down the corridor I was thinking to myself 'great, I'm on coffee duties. This really isn't what I signed up for.'. Entering the cafeteria I walked over to the coffee machine and got two coffees; one for me and one for Simon. Heading back to the office I glanced outside to see a bunch of boys heading into the building. Not second thinking about who they were or what they were doing here I made my way back to Simon's office.

"Here you go" I smiled handing Simon his coffee.

"Thanks Harriet. Firstly this morning we are meeting with one of my record deals to sort a few things out for their next album and then this afternoon I have a meeting. I will need you to sit in with the meeting this morning and then I have a few pieces of work for you to do whilst I'm in my other meeting this afternoon but afterwards you will be able to go home. I don't think it will be a very long day for you today." He explained.

"Alright. Thanks Simon." I smiled.

There was a knock at the door before the lady from behind the front desk appeared telling us that the 'boys' were here.

"Alright then Harriet. We need to go into the meeting. Your job will to just sit in and take any necessary notes." Simon said.

Walking down countless corridors I wondered how I'd ever find my way around. Reaching a door Simon entered. Walking in, I stopped dead. Staring right back at the person who was staring at me. The one face I wanted to forget and never see again. I suddenly felt physically sick.

"Harriet are you alright?" Simon asked sounding slightly worried.

I started thinking how wrong people were about this man. He was really kind and caring, nothing like what people thought he was like.

"Erm, I just need to go and grab a glass of water if that's ok. I'm not feeling too great" I said.

"Sure, just be quick" He said.

Turning round to walk out of the room I felt a hand on my arm. I spun round to find Liam standing right behind me with his hand on my arm stopping me from going anywhere.

"Get off me Liam" I spat.

"Please, Harriet. We need to talk." He pleaded.

"What; about the fact that you promised you loved me and you would never stop? The fact that you promised that you'd never leave me? No, no, that's not what you want to talk about is it? No; it's the fact that you broke all your promises to me. The fact that you left me standing in an airport telling me that you no longer loved me and that you never wanted to see me again! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT! WELL GUESS WHAT LIAM, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO A LYING LITTLE BASTARD SO I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRICIATE IT IF YOU WOULD LET GO OF MY ARM AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE AS I HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS! Lonely, hurt and broken. Because that's the person you made me. I trusted you Liam. I trusted you with my life. But that's not what hurt the most; none of it is. It's the fact that I thought that you would be the one that I would go old and wrinkly with, but you'd always love me." I cried.

_Three years ago. *FLASHBACK*_

_I was there waving Liam off. He was going away to the X-Factor; I was so pleased for him because it was his childhood dream to become a singer. I was so happy and content when I was with him. I honestly thought he was the one. The one that I would marry; the one that I would have beautiful children with; the one that I would grow old and grey with. I loved him with everything I'd got. He had always been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Two happy, joyful, loving years with this boy. I was 16 and not many people my age can say that there is someone that they love so much and can honestly say that they want to spend the rest of my life with them. I don't care what people think of me for loving him so much. Its love, you can't control it._

"_I am going to miss you so much baby" I said, leaning in to kiss him._

_But he dodged the kiss; making me land on his cheek._

"_Liam; what's wrong?" I asked worriedly._

"_I don't love you anymore Harriet. I just can't be with you anymore. You didn't turn out to be the girl I thought you would be. I never want to see you again. I hate you" He said._

_And with those last three words; he left. Never to be set eyes on by me again. I was heartbroken. I felt as if my heart had been put into a food blender and poured into the sea. I had trusted that boy. More than I probably should of. But I did, and now it was all over. And the worst part was, was that I couldn't do a thing to stop it._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The other four boys and Simon sat there stunned. I could feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes. I turned to look at Liam. His eyes looked hurt; he looked so vulnerable. I just wanted to go over to him and hug him. But I couldn't do that. No matter how much I still loved him – why I will never know – I had to stay strong for myself. Yanking my arm out of his grip I ran. I ran out of the room, out of the building. I had no idea where I was going and to be honest I didn't really care. I ran out onto the busy streets of London. Not checking to see if there was any traffic I ran out onto the road – second biggest mistake of my life. There was beeping of horns and the screeching of tires before I was thrust onto the ground. The last thing I heard was my name being called by Liam before everything went black.

"Beep… beep… beep…"

My eyes wouldn't open. I could do nothing but lay there.

"Harriet, please, please, please wake up. I'm so so so sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. But I was being cocky and arrogant. I was so full of myself that I thought why should I settle for someone so normal and unimportant in the world when I could have super models and things now that I was in the X Factor? But you are important. You're so important to me that if you don't wake up I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." He cried.

Wait… Was Liam Payne, Liam James Payne out of One Direction, crying over me?

Slowly, building up all of my strength I opened my eyes. His eyes instantly widened.

"Harriet? Harriet are you awake?" He asked.

"I… Love… You… Too" I managed to stutter out.

It took all my strength to say that. All the strength I literally had left in me. My vision went black and I knew that this time, I wouldn't be waking up.


End file.
